Trapped
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: Lily and James get stuck together in a room thanks to the marauders. How will they survive? R&R!
1. Quidditch Party

She stepped away from the window. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch game against Slytherin. _Great, _Lily thought,_ now I won't be able to finish my homework. _Sighing Lily cleared the table full of books and sat waiting for a crowd to barge in. Lily loved Quidditch but was terrified of heights. The last thing she wanted to do was get up in those stands that were so far from the nice, stable ground.

A few minutes later, the door open and a huge mob of Gryffindors came in. They all started talking about the game, all the exciting things that happened. Aimee looked around the common room and found Lily quickly. Lily noticed and waved to her friend. When Lily and Aimee started talking the door opened for the second time. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stepped through with a lot of food in their hands. The party to celebrate the victory of their win just started.

"Come on Lily, join the party. We made it to the finals! You can't possibly tell me you don't care," once Aimee was started on Quidditch she won't stop. She's just like the guys.

"If I join the party will you stop talking?" Aimee nodded and Lily got up and disappeared into the crowd. Normally Lily enjoyed the parties and had a fun time but today she just wanted to relax and finish her homework.

"Hey Lily! Did you watch me play today in Quidditch. I got five goals in today. I was a little off I know but I guess I can't be perfect all the time." James was now pushing through the group of people trying to get to Lily. Lily was pushing through the people trying to run away from James and get to her dormitory. Unfortunately for Lily James was faster.

"So," James tried to put his arm around her shoulder but Lily pushed it away. "There's a Hogsmede trip next weekend. You wanna go with me?"

"James for umpteenth time, I would never ever go out with you."

"Not even if I were the last good-looking guy on earth?" James asked back.

"If you're 'good looking' then I don't want to know what ugly looks like," Lily snapped back.

"Should I take that as a yes or a no?" Once again, James acted as if he had a brain of a four year-old. "Uggh" Lily had enough of James, so she walked away.

"Tough luck mate. Maybe tomorrow you'll do better." Sirius Black just turned up next to James.

"What's the difference if he asks her tomorrow?" Remus came over to his two friends.

"It won't be today." Peter was now with his group of best friends. James, Sirius and Peter started laughing. "You guys are so immature" Remus said with a smile on his face. "Oh by the way Sirius you're girlfriends here."

"Hi Sirius! I didn't get a chance to say good game today. Are we still going on that date tomorrow?"

"Elle would I ever cancel a date with you?" Sirius put on an innocent face while the other marauders, as they call themselves, tried to hold in their laughter.

"You did three other times because you had detention. But you don't have one tomorrow, right?

"I don't have one tomorrow but I do have detention all week."

"What did you do to get detention all week?" Elle, for some reason, was shocked that Sirius landed himself in detention for a week.

"Nothing… I didn't do anything," Sirius lied. "Well I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the marauders swiftly left to their dorm also known as the marauders room.


	2. The Potion Book

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is Jo's.

Today I have my date with Ken, Lily thought. Then she realized that James ruined this by saying that he had a date with her that day. Ken wouldn't listen to Lily's pleads and canceled their date. "Obnoxious jerk," Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Who is? Wait let me guess. James." Aimee had just joined Lily at the Great Hall.

Lily was about to answer Aimee's question when Ken walked into the room. Without thinking, Lily ran over to him. It was her last chance to have that date with him tonight. "I would never ever in a million years ever go out with that immature jerk, James," Lily blurted.

Are you serious because I don't want to go out with someone who already has a guy, you know?" Ken responded. Right on cue, James burst through the Great hall doors with the rest of the marauders.

"So Lils, where should we go on our date today? I was thinking that we should-"

"I thought you said you would never go out with him! Why'd you say that if you already have a date? That's it, I'm never listening to ou again. Our date is still canceled!" Ken stormed out of the room. "No but-" Lily tried to talk him out of it.

You! You little immature arrogant, arrogant, obnoxious cockroach!" Lily was now pointing her wand at James' head.

"Lily, I don't want to hurt you, and I definitely don't want you to hurt me." James was trying to push Lily's wand away from his face but it wasn't working very well.

"Don't worry, you won't have to," Lily said coming to her senses. As furious as she was, she did not want to get in trouble by the teachers who happened to be sitting down in their seats. She lowered her wand and went back to her seat at the table.

"Remind me to kill James when there aren't any witnesses Aimee," Lily said through clenched teeth.

James was hitting his head against the wall very hard, which was starting to scare Remus and Peter. "There's" Smack. "Got" Smack. "To" Smack. "Be" Smack. "A way" Smack. "To get" smack. "Lily to" Smack. "Go out" Smack. "With me." Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Prongs, you're starting to get a bump on your head from hitting the wall. Maybe you should stop," Remus said with concern

"Yeah, Moony's right. Go to the hospital wing. You'll feel better," Peter said worriedly. Every time someone got hurt, his reaction was telling them to go to the hospital and they'll feel better.

"Wormtail, it's just a little bump! There's no need to go to the hospital wing, idiot! Right Prongs? … Prongs?" James however was on his way to the hospital wing. Even if it was a big deal, he didn't want to walk around with a bump on his head. He figured that he'd tell her that he got in a fight. If he found Snape on his way there, he'd hex him to make it seem more realistic.

"I have a great plan to get James and Lily together," Sirius whispered to Remus and Peter.

"Oh dear lord, no." Remus remembered Sirius's last attempt to get them together. His "great plan" left scars all over Remus's body, including his buttocks.

"Hey! My last few plans didn't work out so well, but I am wonderfully smart so this plan will definitely work. You see first, we knock them out. Then we …"

James just returned to the common room and spotted Lily. He was going to go over to her but then stopped. He figured that she was still really mad at him and he should wait a while to let her cool down. The marauders beckoned him over. They were talking about Sirius's date that he was going to have.

"So I was thinking that we'd play one on one Quidditch, then sneak into the kitchen and eat a lot of food, then dress all the suits of armor up as girls. Then I'll take her back to the Common Room and she'll say what a nice night she had," Sirius explained to his friends.

"That's not going to work Padfoot," James said. Sirius has tried this on every girl he ever dated. As Sirius reminded them no girl can resist his charm. But they all hate his dates.

"It will too! Elle's different than the other girls I dated," Sirius said.

"That's what you said about Felicity."

"And Kim."

"And Sam."

"And-"

"Alright I get it! It'll work this time. I'll bet you five galleons it will.

'You're on mate," James said.

Ten minutes later James was handed five galleons from Sirius. "So what happened," Peter asked kindly.

"Well at first it was fine. Elle likes Quidditch you see. Then I told her that we were going to eat. We went to the kitchen and I asked the house elves for food and for some reason, she throws treacle fudge at my face and left," Sirius told the marauders. Sirius then whispered something in Remus's ear who nodded and whispered something in Peter's ear who also nodded.

Let's get started with our potions homework shall we? Remus asked. "I'm just going to get my books." James stared at him. He was holding his books. However, Remus still went off.

Sirius took his potions book and James as hard as he could on the head.

The unconscious Lily and James were somewhat leaning against the wall on the seventh floor.

Sirius and Peter were walking back and forth until a door appeared on the wall. The three of them quickly shoved Lily and James into the room and ran away.

"Where are we!" James had just woken up to find himself in a broom closet. The sound of James screaming woke Lily up.

"Would you be quiet," Lily screamed. She then realized that she was in a closet and screamed even louder. "Why are we in a closet? Potter! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! One minute Sirius was doing potions homework and the next minute I'm here. Wait, Sirius didn't…"James ran to the door and tried to open it. It didn't open. He used the Alohamora spell. It didn't open. He ran into it. He got a headache.

"Oh no. No. No. No no no! We are not trapped. I am not stuck with _him_," Lily started to panic.

"First sign of craziness- talking to yourself," James said.

"I am not going crazy!"

"Second sign- denial."

"I am not going crazy!" Lily started turning red with anger.

"Why are you going red? Are you losing air? AAAHH! Losing- air- can't- breathe1" Now James was panicking.

"You are not losing air Potter. You're just bugging me."

"Hmmm. You're right. But there's no food in here. OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"We are not going to die Potter."

"We're Gonna Die. We're Gonna Die. We're Gonna Die. We're Gonna Die…"


	3. The Room Of Requirements

A/N: I am sooooo sorry. It took me almost a year to update! AHHH! I had the worst writer's block for this chapter it's not even funny. Trisha had to write this chapter 'cuz I was so stuck. Once again I am terribly sorry! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Why the heckers would Jo waste her time writing such a stupid story?**

Room of Requirements

"How long are they going to be in there?" Remus asked a very calm Sirius. He was beginning to have doubts about Padfoot's "genius plan."

Sirius sighed. They had been over this a hundred times.

"Just a few days Moony, it's no big deal!"

Peter sprang up. "JUST A FEW DAYS! WHAT IF THEY DIE? THEY COULD STARVE AND THEN WHEN WE GO TO GET THEM ALL WE FIND ARE THERE SKELETONS! BECASUE THEY WASTED AWAY! WASTED AWAY!"

WOMBO! WOMBO! The sounds of Remus and Sirius slapping Peter rang out in the common room.

Several people looked up and stared oddly at the trio. No one expected the slaps to sound like that. Normally they just went SMACK!

Peter looked up sheepishly, two red handprints imprinted in his cubby cheeks. "Sorry, Sirius Moment!"

Remus and Sirius nodded understanding. That was until Sirius comprehended what Peter had said.

"HEY! What do you mean 'Sirius Moment'? I don't flip out like that at the simplest of statements!" he said flipping out.

Peter looked uncomfortable. "Err... Yeah you do Pads. I mean remember the whole potato fiasco, the cowlick incident, and you are doing it again right now."

Sirius began to fakely sob into his arms. "Is that what you think?"

When Remus and Peter nodded earnestly, he continued. "I'll show you! I'll show you ALL! No one puts Sirius in a corner!"

Remus looked surprised. "Whoa Padfoot, watched 'Dirty Dancing' a few too many times haven't you?"

Sirius sniffled. "I feel the love... NOT! Thanks guys, now I shall say GOODEBYE FOREVER!"

He put his wand to his temple and shouted "I'll do it! Don't tempt me cause I'll do it!"

Remus and Peter put their arms up so that Sirius could see them, and Remus muttered, "stay calm... he's unstable."

To Sirius he said "It's OK Sirius, EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE JUST FINE. Ok, now put the wand down, good... remain calm... that's it!"

Sirius lowered his wand and flopped onto the couch. "Dramatics take a lot out of me. Let's go to bed."

Remus stopped him. "No one is going to bed, until I get all the answers about this Lily and James thing."

Sirius groaned. "Argg Moony! Must you know EVERYTHING?"

"YES! As a matter a fact I do, especially when it involves one of your half-baked plans!"

Sirius sighed and gave up. "Ok, shoot."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I told you... yeah, they get on each other's nerves, but then Lily will realize that she loves him!"

"But what happens when we have to go to class and Lily and Prongs won't be there? What will we tell the teachers? SOMETHING BELEIVEABLE please!"

Sirius grinned. "Ok, this is one of the best excuses I ever thought of. Everyone knows that Lily hates James's guts. So no one will be surprised if we tell them that they got into a huge fight, and are in a private ward which no one can talk about... not even the nurse... not even Dumbledore!"

Remus was impressed. He even said it. "I'm impressed. You really thought this out Sirius!"

Sirius's grin grew even larger. "Nah! I don't plan at all. I figured it out on the way!"

"BLOODY HELL WE ARE GOING TO DIE! OR SUFFOCATE! OR STARVE!" James yelled. He was curled into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IF WE STARVE! WHAT IF THEY FINALLY FOUND US AND WE HAD WASTED AWAY! WASTED AWAY! "

Sometimes James didn't know how much he and Peter sounded alike.

Lily on the other hand, was pacing back and forth, but actually not screaming like her life depended on it. She was pretty good at that.

In a voice of forced calm, she turned to James and said "Relax. We won't die... or waste away. I'm sure my friends will miss me soon and come look for me. YOUR friends won't because they put us in here... even Remus helped. I thought Remus would use his sense sometimes. For god's sake he's a PREFECT!"

James groaned. "Forget that! We have more pressing matter on our hands- we are locked in a closet! JUST A REMINDER!"

So obviously being James, he began complaining.

"I'm hungry! There is no food in here! The only thing food like is lemon-scented floor cleaner! I wish we had food!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Wishing won't do you any good Potter."

But all of a sudden the room expanded a bit and food appeared. Something clicked in James's head, and he grinned triumphantly.

"Who says wishing won't do me any good! Look what I'VE got!"

Lily who had blinked at the exact second that the food appeared, reopened her eyes, and saw a table piled high with food. There was Shepard's pie, turkey, mashed potatoes, and all the great food you could imagine.

Before she could say a thing, James was at the table stuffing bits of turkey, pineapple, marshmallows, and Jell-O in his mouth at the same time.

He made a beckoning motion, telling her to come over and eat.

Lily hesitated.

_Where did that food come from? What if it was sent by like Voldemort or someone? Eating it could kill us! Yet Potter is eating it, and he seems fine and plus... how the heckers would Voldemort know we were stuck in a broom closet? The food looks so good. There's even my favorite Harry Potter Pudding! _

Without further thought, she walked over to the table. "Move over Potter!" she ordered. He willingly obliged and she began to stuff herself with the pudding.

Half an hour later both Lily and James had eaten so much; they felt like they would burst. Lying on the floor side by side, James yawned and said, "Wow that food was good food!"

Lily smiled and said. "Yeah. Did you try the Harry Potter Pudding?"

James nodded, so Lily went on.

"It's my favorite food in the world. When I grow up and have kids, I'm going to name one of them Harry."

James laughed. "You're going to name your kid after PUDDING? Though, I do like the pudding- it does include my last name. Who knows... maybe we'll get married and then have our own little Harry Potter!"

"Sure Potter, and Charlie and Sirius will get married and adopt an alien named Bernard!" Lily snorted.

Then a something occurred to her and she asked, "Where'd the food come from?"

James was silent for a moment, and then said, "I think this is the Room of Requirements." Room of Requirements? What's that? 

When she asked James, all he said was, "Nothing... I'm beat, what about you?"

Lily just realized how tired she really was. "Yeah... goodnight I guess Potter." She began trying to get comfortable on the hard, cold floor."

James watched her, and then thought about how great it would be to have big, soft, warm beds to sleep in.

Of course two appeared, on opposite sides of the broom closet.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "What does it look like Potter? Getting ready for bed!"

James sighed. "On the FLOOR? Why are you doing that, when there are two perfectly good beds at our disposal?"

Lliy looked around and realized he was right- there were two beds just waiting for them to sleep in.

She blushed and said, "I guess I didn't see them before."

James smiled evilly and said, "I bet you didn't."

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I promise I will update a WHOLE lot faster. If I get a lot of reviews then I will update super fast (hint, hint). Hehe love you all Callia


	4. author's note

I'm really sorry about the wait guys. I know you had to wait nearly a year for the third chapter and I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again. But now it's been two months and I still haven't updated. I was just tempted to give up because I was so stuck. But fear not, I shall have this updated by hopefully late this week or early next week. I just ask that no one give up on this story because I haven't and I don't think you should either. Thank you!

P.S.- I'm also sorry about giving you the false belief that I updated. I just had to tell you…


	5. Pies

"I can't believe how gullible the teachers are!" Remus exclaimed happily. "I thought that at least McGonagall would've realized we were lying."

"What can I say Moony? I think of my reasons very thoroughly," Sirius said proudly.

"But you made it up ten minutes before we got to class."

"So?"

"So… nothing?" Remus said figuring it was a lost cause trying to convince Sirius that he didn't think it through very well.

"YAY! And now we dance!"

Peter and Sirius started doing the chicken dance all the way down to the Great Hall. They tried to convince Remus to join in since he was the all time chicken dancer champion, but he merely stated 'there are people around' and tried to keep a distance from the two.

"What did you do to her?" an awfully angry Aimee asked.

That simple question changed the atmosphere between the three marauders. Remus completely stopped walking and turned to look at her trying to make his face look guiltless. Sirius, who was in the middle of flapping his "wings" froze mid flap and his smile slowly slid off his face. Peter wanted a cookie.

"What are you talking about," Remus said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

It wasn't.

"Where did you put Lily?" she asked.

"If you were paying attention in any of your classes you would have realized that they are in the hospital wing," Sirius said.

"Don't give me that! Just because the teachers are stupid enough to believe that retarded story doesn't mean I am. Now, what did you do to her?"

"Erm… Before we answer, I feel we should ask you a question first. Do you think James and Lily should get together?" Remus asked. He figured if she said no they could make a run for it.

"Of course. It's obvious she likes him. She's just in denial. And James makes sure everyone know he likes her. Why do you ask?"

"Coz we stuck them in the Room of Requirements for a week!" Sirius shouted.

"WHAT!"

The scream didn't come from Aimee. It came from someone down the hall. It sounded oddly familiar. Much like… McGonagall.

"Sirius you prat, you shouldn't have talked so loudly!" Remus whispered harshly.

"Detention you three. Tomorrow night. And your going to let them out."

"Wait! We can't. They have to stay in there for a week so they can get together! It's just a week! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and that's final."

…

"Please?"

"Fine! But you get another detention!"

Sirius waited until the teacher left before he jumped up and down excitedly. He grabbed the closest person to him and started twirling them in circles.

"Sirius. Sirius! SIRIUS!"

"What?"

"Stop twirling me around in circles I'm getting dizzy!" Aimee screamed.

"Sorry. I'm happy."

"Obviously. But is there any way we'll get to find out what the two are doing in there? How do you know Lily didn't kill James?"

"How come everyone thinks she'll do that?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"Liiiiiillllyyyyyy! Waaaakkkke uuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppp!" James said in Lily's ear.

"Go away. Five more minutes, mum." She said. James sniggered.

"Class starts in a minute," he said hoping she will fall for it. Technically, class did start in a minute but there was no way they could get out of the room.

Lily sat up right away and started frantically getting ready. James just laughed.

"Lily, we're still stuck."

"I hate you."

"Well, now that you're up, how about you have some breakfast? I made it all by myself!"

"You can cook?" Lily asked amazed.

"Sure."

They sat themselves at the table that was full of food such as sausages and eggs and toast and waffles.

"How did you make all these things without anything to make them?"

"errrr. Magic?"

Lily laughed. Which made James smile. A very creepy smile. But it wasn't his fault. He loved when Lily laughed. Especially if he was the one who made her laugh, which wasn't very often.

"When was the last time you laughed at something I said or did?" James asked.

"About two weeks ago in charms when you set your eyes on fire. But I laughed at you not with you so I don't think that counts."

"That was not funny. That scarred me for life."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You should be."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence until Lily complained about not having enough water.

"I want more water." She said to James although she knew he wouldn't be able to do anything, it was worth a try. But something happened that scared her.

Her glass refilled with water. Strange.

"Erm. What just happened?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? We're in the room of requirement."

"Oh right sorry forgot. Just on elittle question James," she said sweetly. "WHAT THE HECK IS THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT?"

"Oooh right. You don't know. Uh well, it's a room. Okay bye!"

"James, what are you hiding?" she asked forcefully. No one could get around her when she was angry. No one, except James. She thought of another way to get him to tell her and then it hit her.

"Jamsie," she said flirtatiously, "can you pretty, pretty please tell me." She even fluttered her eyelashes at him. She tried to keep a straight face when she saw him melt.

"It's a room that appears when a person needs it and has whatever the person needs in it."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you tell me before?"

"No reason. I just enjoy watching you get confused. It amuses me."

"Right."

_So, all I have to do is want/need something? Hmmm… I want a whipped cream pie!_

"You know what amuses me?" Lily asked

"What?"

"This." She smashed the pie in his face and ran to the other side of the room laughing.

And that is how the biggest food fight in Hogwarts broke out. Too bad no one actually was there except Lily and James…

**A/N: Do you hate me? I tried to make it long but it didn't work. I'm sorry. You probably hate me. But I posted. And it only took two months! Yeah, I'll post faster next time don't worry. **


End file.
